


To catch a detective's heart

by Ashc



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, can be any one really, not necessarily reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc





	1. She/her

  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes, or more commonly Sherlock, or even Holmes wasn't known to feel things like a normal person. He didn't know what love felt like, joy often only came in the form of his chemical release. People never interested him. John was, annoying as all the others, almost tolerable some days. Most people couldn't even claim that. He could get as frustrated as the best of them but nothing brought around that terribly devastating plague of human emotion.

At least until _she_ came along. To anyone she'd be beautiful. Even Sherlock would admit that, at least to himself. He knew she wasn't as intelligent as he was, very few people on this earth could even come close to him. But he also knew she tried, and with her limited brain functions she did well.

Sherlock tried to avoid coming to the same conclusion as the hormone addled teenagers they'd pass on their walks. Unfortunately for him the girl,who was only supposed to check in on him because of John, began to grow on him. He didn't notice any shift in his feelings or behavior. No one did, the change was too subtle for anyone to detect. He didn't suddenly stop snapping at the annoying people he'd face each day, he didn't stop ignoring other people. And he certainly didn't show any outward warmth towards the object of his unknown affections. No one knew how he felt, least of all him. At least until the dam holding back those horrid feelings broke.

He hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't been _smart_ enough. And now the only woman to ever pull these emotions from the detective's heart lay bleeding in his arms. Another case was about to close but this one held no joy for the dark haired man. All his joy was rushing away like her life. He held her close and spoke to her in a hurried voice. Telling her it would be okay, letting her know help was on the way and shed soon be saved. He refused to let her see that he was lying, he was trying his hardest not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He lost his fight when the girl in his arms let out one last stuttering breath before going still.

It was the first time his emotions had gotten the better of him. And if he had anything to say about it, this would be the last time he felt the painful pricks of emotions again. He had been right, he was better off without them.

 

 

 


	2. He/him

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, or more commonly Sherlock, or even Holmes wasn't known to feel things like a normal person. He didn't know what love felt like, joy often only came in the form of his chemical release. People never interested him. John was, annoying as all the others, almost tolerable some days. Most people couldn't even claim that. He could get as frustrated as the best of them but nothing brought around that terribly devastating plague of human emotion.

At least until _he_ came along. To anyone he'd be handsome. Even Sherlock would admit that, at least to himself. He knew he wasn't as intelligent as he was, very few people on this earth could even come close to him. But he also knew he tried, and with his limited brain functions he did well.

Sherlock tried to avoid coming to the same conclusion as the hormone addled teenagers they'd pass on their walks. Unfortunately for him the boy,who was only supposed to check in on him because of John, began to grow on him. He didn't notice any shift in his feelings or behavior. No one did, the change was too subtle for anyone to detect. He didn't suddenly stop snapping at the annoying people he'd face each day, he didn't stop ignoring other people. And he certainly didn't show any outward warmth towards the object of his unknown affections. No one knew how he felt, least of all him. At least until the dam holding back those horrid feelings broke.

He hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't been _smart_ enough. And now the only man to ever pull these emotions from the detective's heart lay bleeding in his arms. Another case was about to close but this one held no joy for the dark haired man. All his joy was rushing away like his life. He held him close and spoke to him in a hurried voice. Telling him it would be okay, letting him know help was on the way and he'd soon be saved. He refused to let him see that he was lying, he was trying his hardest not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He lost his fight when the boy in his arms let out one last stuttering breath before going still.

It was the first time his emotions had gotten the better of him. And if he had anything to say about it, this would be the last time he felt the painful pricks of emotions again. He had been right, he was better off without them.

 

 


	3. They/them

 

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, or more commonly Sherlock, or even Holmes wasn't known to feel things like a normal person. He didn't know what love felt like, joy often only came in the form of his chemical release. People never interested him. John was, annoying as all the others, almost tolerable some days. Most people couldn't even claim that. He could get as frustrated as the best of them but nothing brought around that terribly devastating plague of human emotion.

At least until _they_ came along. To anyone they'd be beautiful. Even Sherlock would admit that, at least to himself. He knew they weren't as intelligent as he was, very few people on this earth could even come close to him. But he also knew they tried, and with their limited brain functions they did well.

Sherlock tried to avoid coming to the same conclusion as the hormone addled teenagers they'd pass on their walks. Unfortunately for him the person,who was only supposed to check in on him because of John, began to grow on him. He didn't notice any shift in his feelings or behavior. No one did, the change was too subtle for anyone to detect. He didn't suddenly stop snapping at the annoying people he'd face each day, he didn't stop ignoring other people. And he certainly didn't show any outward warmth towards the object of his unknown affections. No one knew how he felt, least of all him. At least until the dam holding back those horrid feelings broke.

He hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't been _smart_ enough. And now the only person to ever pull these emotions from the detective's heart lay bleeding in his arms. Another case was about to close but this one held no joy for the dark haired man. All his joy was rushing away like their life. He held them close and spoke to them in a hurried voice. Telling them it would be okay, letting them know help was on the way and they'd soon be saved. He refused to let them see that he was lying, he was trying his hardest not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He lost his fight when the person in his arms let out one last stuttering breath before going still.

It was the first time his emotions had gotten the better of him. And if he had anything to say about it, this would be the last time he felt the painful pricks of emotions again. He had been right, he was better off without them.


End file.
